But I Let Go
by Rainbowed Weed
Summary: My first finished SongFic. “You can’t beat me Sasuke,” he smiled and pumped his fist out at me. “I vowed to bring you back to the village weather you liked it or not.” A smirk slid across my lips. “Is that so? I’d love to see you try.”


**Hi, Hi!! I've been writing like non-stop from Wed to Friday getting the motivation for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters… All I gots is my Laptop that I use to write you stories. **

**Anyway I wrote this song using **_**I Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About**_** from Maday Parade. And I want to clarify that I have the CD so this is the lyrics written straight down off of the pamphlet thing so it may sound odd when you read.  
**

**So here is me, Turning my Thoughts into Actions:**

* * *

**But I Let Go...**

We stood there, facing each other. I didn't foresee this happening so suddenly. It had to be an event that was predestined between us. Two rivals turned best friends turned enemies in the same world. It almost sounded like a manga that I knew.

The forest outlining our fight area was deathly quiet. Nothing wanted to move, our presence was too disturbing for others to be up and about playing around like brainless animals. Either it was the tension or my scary aura that drove off anything that would later become a distraction. Whatever it was, I was slightly thankful for it.

On days I had a moment's peace, I wondered what it would have been like if I wasn't born with dirty blood and an envied kekagenki. Would he have still been my friend through thick and thin like he claimed to be? From the pursuit he had been giving me for almost two years, I could guess he had thought the same thing at one point.

Dust kicked up between us like a shielding mother. I drew my sword then pointed it straight at my former teammate. Why couldn't he accept that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore? My existence was to destroy Kohona, why did he have to be in the way of that? Why did he get in the way of everything I did? Why, Naruto?

"Are you ready to die?" My words always betrayed my thoughts. I suppose that's a trait I learned from Itachi.

"No Sasuke; I'm not dying here and neither are you." His eyes were pained but fearless and strong. Wasn't I a threat? Did he still see me as his weak little friend? It had been a few years… How much did he change exactly?

Regardless, I gritted my teeth. "I'm not like I was before."

"I know," he drew a kunai and gave me a glare that could have equaled the sharingan. "You are far stronger than you were when you left. But you won't win."

_**We'd both go down together, and we'd stay there forever just trying to get up**_

_**And I'm sorry this wasn't easy when I asked you believe me and never let go**_

The clash was powerful; his kunai verses my katana. I didn't think he'd still be on my level in strength or in speed. Then again, I could double it if I activated the sharingan but that would be a cheap move so early in the game. We pushed each other backward about ten feet away and got ready for another attack. Why couldn't I push him back? I know I was better… So why?

"You can't beat me Sasuke," he smiled and pumped his fist out at me. "I vowed to bring you back to the village weather you liked it or not."

A smirk slid across my lips. "Is that so? I'd love to see you try."

_**I'm thinking of the worst things that I could say to you**_

_**But a promise doesn't mean a thing anymore**_

The right sleeve of my shoulder had been cut just enough to allow a little blood flow and his left cheek was slightly spilling its own red liquid. An even match again and again and again and again. I was starting to become flustered with the constant back and forth of this fight. Cheap or not, the sharingan was my best bet right now.

"I see," Naruto grinned as he gathered his own chakra. "You really need to rely on that to win, huh?"

"As I recall, it worked last time," I teased before going in for an attack. Not a single hair on his body twitched to move out the way when I lunged at him. Once I realized it was a trap, it was too late.

_**This will never be right with me, and now you're trying desperately**_

_**But I'm tongue-tied and terrified of what I'll say**_

A shadow clone came up from the ground trying to uppercut me. I barley missed it by doing a back flip but was caught by two other clones from under me who took hold of my feet as I landed. The original Naruto had a circular chakra awaiting me and launched it right into the pit of my stomach.

The power was incredible. By the time my back made contact with sturdy tree, I had at least been knocked through what felt like seven trees. Blood forced its way up and out of my system before I had a chance to regain my composure.

I was becoming carless and reckless. That was a major attack that I couldn't avoid. Why was that so powerful? The nine-tailed fox had unlimited chakra and he didn't even tap into its power for that attack. Why couldn't I dodge that? If I'd seen the clones a second before, it would have changed. He wouldn't have hit me. Nevertheless, this wasn't done.

"I'm taking you back to the village" Naruto declared from a little over a mile away. "Don't take me lightly."

_Why did you always try to stop me? _ I internally asked myself bitterly and wiped my mouth of blood. _Why can't I be free of you?_

Once again my thoughts and words were different from each other. "I'm not going back to that filthy place."

_**And then we'd both go down together, we may stay there forever and just try to get up**_

_**And I'm sorry this wasn't easy when I asked you believe me you never let go**_

"Friends look out for each other," he was staring at me so hard I couldn't look away, "and they stop others from making stupid mistakes. I'm stopping you here Sasuke."

He had me pinned to a tree with his left hand at my throat. Those blue orbs were hurt, confused, and a mixed with anger and betrayal as they did their best looking for anything that would allow him to get the better of me. Didn't he realize this wasn't going to work? I wasn't a weak leaf ninja anymore; I had power beyond my wildest dreams. Couldn't he just understand that he was wasting time and energy searching for me?

"Is that what you believe? Idiot." Taking a firm hold on my katana, I began summoning enough chakra there to end this match.

_**But I let go**_

The blond didn't answer my last question; I didn't expect him to. I could see the irritation on his face go from that to rage. Then there was the enormous demonic chakra slowly coating his little frame then moving down to the palm his right hand, circulating. Right above me he was summoning the demon fox's chakra to use the Resengan again.

Acknowledging how much danger I was really in, I smirked and said, "Even if you manage to drag me back, what makes you think that it will all be the same? I could never 'go back' to the way things were."

A low snarl ripped through Naruto's chest loud enough to vibrate even my body. "I promised to bring you back. I don't care if you hate me forever after this. We would all learn to live with it."

_**I could only sing you sad songs and you could sing along**_

_How could I hate you forever?_

"Hate wouldn't even begin to describe the loathing I'd have for you," I hissed darkly. In secret, I angled my blade so that as soon as he moves in to attack it'll pierce his chest.

_**You could see the melody has been calling out all your wrongs**_

_If you didn't stand in my way, what would have happened?_

All the pain in his eyes was clouded by anger. When the chakra-sphere was complete, he forced to make contact with my lower chest too quickly for my sharingan to follow. I was caught off guard by his speed.

_**But I never told you everything about losing hope and fading dreams**_

I shoved the sharp tip of the steel into his body after I coated it with Chidori. Once the hilt physically met his chest, I released the handle. Blood spewed out the other end of the tan body but it didn't stop the blond from finishing his attack.

Undeniable pain seared through my stomach like nothing I've ever felt before. I wasn't sure if my flesh was tearing or if bones were breaking, all I could tell was that excruciating hurt was being placed upon my body.

_**And every single memory along the way**_

Some of the pain dulled along with the Resengan. I looked down horrified; a bloody hole was left where skin and organs were. Naruto chuckled as some blood seeped from the ends of his mouth.

"Still a draw," he whispered before I felt both our bodies collapsed against one another.

_**And then we'd both go down together, we may stay there forever and just try to get up**_

_**And I'm sorry this wasn't easy when I asked you believe me you never let go**_

_**But I let go**_

* * *

**Yeah, I wrote this Strickly for my Amusement...and for the reason below. **

**I wrote this because one of Best Guy Friends forced Mayday Parade up my ass. They aren't bad, I like them and I live in their home state.**

**Nevertheless, I have been taking this Creative Writing class so I'm trying to develop my own personal writing skills - So R&R&Love Me 3**


End file.
